A World Without Colors
by whitewolfkruger
Summary: Summary; Sometimes, when I sleep, I see something. A place that has no colors, none just black and white. And sometimes, when I am lucky, I see a girl. She has raven black hair, and light gray eyes. But once I wake up, I come back to my own, where I am just a servant. When I think of it, I really wonder if she really does exist...
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! And if you have been reading 'It All Started With Her', I am sorry for the delay. I hope to have the next chapter soon. I know I have a few other stories to juggle, but this kept popping it up in my head, and the next thing you know, I wrote it down. So it may or may not continue, maybe after I finish one of my other stories. Until later! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own My-hime **

_**WK**_

Prologue

A single radio, tapped up and fiddled with sat on the face of a slightly slanted table, and before the radio sat a girl. She had chestnut locks, slight curls as it fell down her face. Her face had a few smudges of dirt on her cheek, and her crimson eyes showed boredom.

She leaned forward, two large black stains gray gloves were slammed on the table, her brow twitching as she swooped it up and held the handheld radio in her hand. "Why won't this work?" She muttered to herself as she took off the back cover and brought out a screw driver from no where. She started to mumble to herself, fiddling with the broken radio as soon it hissed to life. She quickly took off her gloves. Satisfied, she put it back on the table and started to turn the knobs on the face of the radio.

"Hello?" She stopped, staring at the radio as it started to play a message. "If anyone can hear this, the. Please send help. Please, I'm begging you. I'm all alone here, and this radio is my last hope. Please! If anyone is there! The plea-AAAAHHHHH!" Then it stopped and went back to static as she stared at the radio.

With a blank face, she turned it off and stood up. She then picked up the radio and threw it hard on the ground, watching as her three years of hard work was soon destroyed by herself. She looked at all the parts that scattered around her, how it was all covering the area before her. "That's not something you should do." She flinched a little, turning around to lock eyes with none none other than her roommate, Mai.

Her light orange hair was slightly darkened, and she had her hair at shoulder length, and she always had it up in a low ponytail. Shizuru just sighed and plopped down on her bed. "Ara, if you were in my position, then yes you would." She said as Mai sat down beside her on the bed.

"Hey, I know how it is to lose a family member in a mine accident, but that doesn't give you an excuse to just trash everything you get your hands on." Came her 'motherly' voice. Shizuru just scoffed and she moved a stray chestnut hair behind of her ear before turning to face Mai.

"You make it seem like you know everything Mai. But you don't. I bet that after your 'motherly' side, there is a dark side. One that no one ever wants to see. And don't you just want to let her free?" Shizuru said as Mai just scowled at her. "You know, ever since his death, all you do is just mope and take your anger out on everyone else around you. Come and meet me in the mess hall when your back to your usual self."

Mai retorted as she stood up and left, leaving Shizuru alone. She cursed under her breath before Shizuru picked up the pieces and she threw them into a small bag. Then she laid down, her hands finding their way under her pillow and bringing out a small dark grey diary. Everything she was mad, she always pulled out this diary. She has no idea who's it is, nor how it ended in the mines. She flipped it open to the first diary page, reading it to herself as she begin to smile softly.

_Date:__

_Name:__

_It's been a while week ever since I saw her. I waited by the statue she asked me to, and I waited. But she never came. I stayed until I could no longer see anyone walk outside. Then I picked up my feet and ran back to my home. It's illegal to be out late at night, especially since people began to disappear. But they still do. At first, it was the elderly, but soon it was targeting the younger generation. Just about anyone is gone. And when they find their body, nothing but their skeleton and a bloody mess is found. I really can't stand how this is. I got to go, I have a feeling something is behind me._

Then she closed the book and slid it back under her pillow, her fingers hot to the touch. The feeling of the soft leather still on her fingertips, she softly smiled as she stood up. Dusting off her soiled jumpsuit, she stepped out. She pushed the memories of the radio behind her and she passed the nearby workers and she stopped before the twin wooden doors, slightly caved in. She gripped the door with one hand, her palms slightly sweaty as she pulled it open and stepped in. "Well, well. Hey look! It's Shizuru!" A nearby girl exclaimed as she slowly looked at her. Her lopsided teal hair really pissed Shizuru off, but those light grey eyes always reminded her of that girl she sees in her dreams. She always looked at that girl with displeasure in her crimson eyes, making the girl come onto her even more.

Shizuru just sighed and went to sit next to Mai, with her small group. Mai just glared at her before getting up and walking away. "Wow, so what happened now Bubezuke?" A blonde girl said from the other side of the table, her dark lavender eyes showed boredom as she played with her food. Shizuru just leaned in her palm and sighed. "We had another fight, but I swear she started it." She mumbled as the blonde girl just huffed and crossed her arms across her chest. "That's what you get. It's that saying, what blows around comes around."

"Haruka, it's what _comes_ around." Came a shy timid voice beside her. Haruka just huffed and looked away, her pride hurted. Shizuru lightly chuckled as she waved her hand in front of Haruka's face. "Ara, Haruka. I believe that you are taking this too seriously." She said, making the other girl scowl at her. "You may say that, but what if something else happens? It's not like you can just make it up with all that junk and whatnot. You may be an engineer and mechanis, but that's all you can do."

"Haruka, it's mechanics." The timid girl said before taking off her glasses and cleaning them. Shizuru sighed before she crossed her arms and put her head down and rested until she felt someone trace a finger down her spine, making her jump in her seat. She turned and locked eyes with none other than the real girl. "Tomoe." She said as she gritted her teeth together, the other girl started to smile. "Shizuru. How pleasant to see you in the mess hall. It's been such a while since I last saw you." She said as she sat down next to her. "Who said you could sit next to me?" Shizuru said, anger flaring in her eyes. Tomoe simply chuckled lightly before answering.

"Shizuru, Shizuru. When are you ever going to notice how much I love you? I will do just about anything, no, I will do anything so I can have you." Shizuru just started to laugh, making the teal haired girl softly smile. "You really think that you will have me? Never." Her voice came out cold, making Tomoe's smile fade. "Never. Never in a million years. Even after I die, never." Shizuru said before standing up and walking out of the mess hall. "Like hell I need to deal with her right now." She muttered to herself as she went back to her room. She opened the door, sighing as she saw that Mai did not return. "Maybe this one was too far." She thought to herself as she sat down on her bed.

She leaned against the wall, looking up to the rocky ceiling. It amazed her how this foundation was able to hold so many people, and how it was never able to break. But then again, it is forged with one of the strongest rocks known so far, bedrock. And it always took a few days to get a decent dent in. She closed her eyes and she layer on her pillow, slowly drifting off to sleep as she saw that girl again.

**_ELSEWHERE..._**

"D-D*pant* Do you think someone got it?" Asked a dark figure. One shook its head, her light gray medium long hair slowly moving with her. "I-I hope so. I-If not, then what else can we do? That was our last hope." The other just groaned and slid down onto the brick sidewalk, her black raven hair covering her face. She yelled out and slammed her fists on the bricks, her hands in pain. "Calm down. You should know better. What if he finds us?" The one with white hair said as the other stood up groggily. "Hahah. Too late~." They hear a singsong voice from behind then sing, their eyes wide in fear. "RUN!" They screamed, slamming their feet on the pavement as a black figure chased them.


	2. Chapter 2

**So some people actually reviewed this story. Not saying that it's a bad thing and all, but I thought some people would just look then go to the next. Within time, within time.**

**WK**

_It was another day when the sun didn't shine. I was standing up on the roof, looking at the darken sky. Without the sun, there was no light but the candles in the town. I was just staring at how most of the people in these towns and how they can go on, living their life. This was suppose to be a place where safety and freedom lived, but there is no safety here. No. There is none. Not even freedom was left. Now, we have to follow these strict rules and pay these overcomes taxes. Where is the freedom in that? Where the hell is it?! I can't take this no more. And just think that the problem this happened was because-_

"Hey! Shizuru! Come on! It's your shift!" Damn it.

**Chapter 1**

Shizuru groaned and closed the diary, glaring at Mai. "Hey, it's not my fault that you were reading your diary and all but-"

"It's not mine."

"What?"

"The diary. It is not mine." Shizuru growled as Mai gave her an uneasy look. "Okay then. Just hurry and get ready. It's your turn to look out." She said as she took off her soiled helmet. Shizuru just sighed before she put the diary under her pillow, grabbing her own dirtied helmet and walking out of the room as Mai yawned.

Shizuru walked into the small passageway, avoiding the nearby works who had dark circles under their weary eyes. Their yellowed jumpsuits drenched in their sweat as they worked. She shuddered at the thought of becoming one of them. One of the older groups who were forced to have only 5 or less hours of sleep and were required to have a full 12 hour days of work. It was too demanding.

She went on forward and soon stopped in front of an elevator, only a half door and rattled as it came to a stop. She took in a deep breath before opening the hatch, stepping in and closing it as she pulled on a nearby rope. Then it was soon getting pulled up, the heat slowly fading away as she slightly relaxed.

Then suddenly it stopped and she leaned forward, her arms holding onto the rails as she stared down. She got back her stance, trying to stay calm as she unhooked the latch and walked out. She shook her head slightly, trying to get out the memory. She sighed and walked down into the nearest room, pulling back the bland blanket as there was another girl waiting for you. She mentally groaned.

"Shizuru! I didn't know that you were on shift! I was waiting for a little while." Said the one and only Tomoe as Shizuru glared at her. "Then maybe I should have took my time." She muttered as she strode past her, not daring to look at the teal haired girl. She then sat down, a distance away from her as Tomoe slowly scooting her way towards her.

Shizuru just glared at her, her eyes crimson daggers at Tomoe, who's face slightly went pale. She watched as Tomoe scooted away, making Shizuru grin slightly as the blankets moved back and another person came walking in, a dozed more people following her. The two quickly stood up at attention, their eyes staring straight ahead as the other one smirked. "Good." She said, pulling her long black hair into a low ponytail as she unfolded a pair of glasses, one cracked. Her auburn eyes gleaming in pride.

"As you know it is your turn to take the morning shift. And as always you must be on guard, for who knows what may be lurking around in the dark. That is why I am assigned as your supervisor, and will you take me, Melody Ackernam as your supervisor, for I will never abandon you when in time you need me the most?"

"Yes." Both of them said, making Melody smile. "Then we shall go out and live, live for another day and we will have kept the demonic bastards away!" She said, making herself energetic as the two then saluted. Then they picked up the spear and shield, following Melody as the morning sun was hardly shown. Now, hold on. Let me just say that I know that you may not understand this or that, but once the board is clear, you will know. Trust me.

"Damn." Shizuru muttered as she held her side, blood slightly oozing out through her fingers as Tomoe stood in front of her, her spear tilted upwards. "Shizuru, where did Melody run off to?" She asked, not looking back as Shizuru used her own spear as a staff. "I-I don't know, b-but we need to f-find her. O-Otherwise-" a scream was heard, and they both looked over, their eyes wide in shock. A great big black beast, almost blending in with the darkness that surrounded them. There, Melody was, trapped in the jaws of the deadly beast. "Melody!"

Tomoe yelled out, but it was never heard as the beast bit down, tearing Melody apart. "We have to retreat!" Shizuru yelled, making the others around her stop and look at her. "Shizuru! What are you thinking! We can't!" One of them yelled, making her glare at them. "That what do you propose? Let us be eaten!" She yelled, and the boy just hid behind his shield as she looked back to the crowd. "We have to! Otherwise we die! We have already lost our supervisor, so as my ranking as the daughter of General Fujino, I say we retreat to live for another day to fight!" She yelled, making the others agree with her as they fled to the mines. Tomoe threw Shizuru's arm over her shoulder, another girl doing the same with her other and they ran, looking back at their faceless enemies.

They ran, fear building up in their bodies as it gave them motivation to run. They all had one thing in mind, 'the cave' was their only thought. The cave, then down into the mines, where no monster had gone before. Shizuru took one look behind her shoulder, and se saw the great big beast, the only one with a face. Red eyes darker than blood, but brighter than her own crimson orbs. She 'tsked' at it, but then she softly gasped as she wormed herself out of their grips. She picked up the spear, ignoring the two who were trying to pull her back as she ran.

She tilted the spear upwards, running straight at the foul blacked beast, her eyes burning with determination as she thrusted it into one of his blood red eyes, making it howl out in pain as the other monsters stopped and turned to look at their injured leader. "Run!" She yelled, almost falling until Tomoe caught her. Running with her, they made it back into the opening, closing it shut as they started to hear numerous howls, before the scampering of their feet. She sighed as Tomoe led her over to the infirmary, opening her jumpsuit and taking a look at the wound.

Mai came running in, her face struck with fear as she pushed the people in her way aside, seeing Shizuru lying on the mattress, blood seeping heavily through her fingers now. "Shizuru!" She yelled, making Shizuru look up to her. She gave a soft smile. "Ara, Mai. It nice to see that you do care for me." She said as she winced out. "Of course I care! But what happened?" She asked, pulling up a chair as she sat next to Shizuru.

Shizuru lightly chuckled, making Mai glare at her. "Relax. It was a pack, but the problem was that their leader showed up." She muttered at she groaned out at the pain that came from her side. Tomoe scored closer, and Mai glared at her. "Don't you think that you should have been more careful? You could have died."

"We all could have died. But Shizuru saved us!" Tomoe chimed in, ruining the soft mellow mood between Mai and Shizuru. "What did you do?"

"Nothing really, I just told then to retreat and then I stabbed the leader in the eye and they all stopped. So-"

"So in the end no one else died. E-Except for our squad leader Melody." Tomoe said, yet again ruining the mood. Mai looked at Shizuru with a sorrowful face. "Melody died?" Shizuru nodded her head slowly, and Mai just sighed and gave her a half hug. Tomoe watched as she gave her that soft hug, making a small growl as Mai released her.

"Seems like your only relative left is just your daddy." She said. And Shizuru nodded. "Ara, other than me it is." She softly said, the huskiness of her Kyoto accent deep and silky, making Tomoe blush at hearing her voice. Shizuru closed her eyes, wincing out at the nurse tightened her bandaid and then patters her on the should as she tapped it. "Okay, Ms. Fujino. You are done now. Just relax, and I am sorry for your loss. She was a great leader amounts us all." The nurse said, her short way black hair bouncing with her as she helped her up. "A-Ara, thank you Yohko but I think I can manage on my own for now."

"Are you sure Fujino?" Shizuru shit her a cold glare. "Please do not address me like that again. It is only Shizuru." She said as she jerked her arm away, holding her side as she walked away from the trio. Yohko sighed and looked at Mai. "S-She's been like that since her... Brother's death. It really makes me wonder how one day that real nice Shizuru just turns into this one." Mai said, making Yohko nod her head in approval. "Well, you better keep an eye on her right now." She said while pointing to where Shizuru was hunched over, blood coming out of her mouth. Mai just ran over there, before shoving Tomoe away.

"Shizuru! A-Are you okay?" She asked as she helped her up to her feet. Shizuru gave her a weary smile, which was smeared with her blood. "A-Ara, I-Im fine Mai." She said as she unhooked Mai's arm off her, making the orange haired girl disbelieve her, especially when she fell hard on the wall, coughing up more blood. "I really do not believe that you are 'fine'." She said as she threw her arm around her neck, pulling her with her.

"Come on Shizuru, lets get you to bed." Mai said, making Shizuru softly grin at the word 'bed'. Tomoe came running up, helping Mai as she struggled to get her away. Mai sighed in defeat, knowing that Tomoe was madly in love with the brunette, but the brunette always have despised the teal haired girl, making her angry at her. It was a long ten minutes to the elevator/lift, then another five to get down to their level.

Finally, they made it to their room, and as soon as Shizuru was in bed, she threw Tomoe out, hearing a hard thud against the rocky wall. She smirked in relief knowing that she won't be able to try to sneak her way in for a while. She pulled up a chair and watched over her, watching as her chest softly rose up and down. "Shizuru, I don't want you to die, not yet. Not yet, and I don't want you to remember her either." She softly spoke, reaching under her pillow and grabbing the diary, trying not to disturb the sleeping beauty. She pulled back her hair and planted a soft kiss on her forehead, then she went out with the book in her hand.

_/ I stood alone, in a darkened city. I was wearing a tattered light grey dress, my hands were pale. I ran on the cracked pavement, my feet taking me somewhere. Then a scream behind me, a bloodthirsty scream that echoed around me, making my legs pump faster and faster, fear taking over. Then a hand came out and grabbed my wrist, pulling me to a stop as I turned around and I softly gasped. All I could do was stop and stare. A girl with raven black hair and light grey eyes staring into mine. Unknown a smile came upon my face, and in return she smiled at me. I reached out hesitantly, pulling her in a hug. Then she was fading away, making me cry out, trying to grasp her ashes but it slipped through my shaking fingers, leaving me alone. I held my arms close to my chest as tears streamed down my face, as I tried to cried out her name. But then I realized, I didn't even know her name. It saddened me even more, making me slam my hands down on the pavement, touching the pile of ashes. Then another bloodthirsty scream, but this time it was closer. I then turned around, and I was staring into the eyes of crimson, blinded by passion. A sly smile crept on his face, two sharp teeth pointing out as I screamed._

"*pant* *pant* *pant* A-Are we a-alone?"

"Y-Yeah. I-I think so." Two girl leaned against a wall, sweat rolling down their chins as they looked at each other as they softly chuckled. "Say Nat. Why are we doing this again?" One asked, her long white hair pulled in a low ponytail. The one beside her smiled as she stood up. "Because, the mayor is lying to us. He is hiding something. He knows that there is a way out, and don't you want to get out? Besides, I made a promise to someone long ago." She said as she reached in her pocket and pulled out a pocket watch.

"Say, when did you have this? Do you know this could have fed your entire family for months?!" She hissed, making Nat wince slightly. "I know, but this is proof of our friendship. Sometimes, I think that it was all a dream, that I could o it see her when I sleep, but this is my proof. Besides, even if I sold it, it would have gone to waste. Remember?" She asked, not looking up. "I remember clearly. Don't remind me."

"Glad we have that understood. But I just need to see her again. This, this world is what I need to get out of. We are no longer wanted here anymore. So lets go." She said, shoving the pocket watch in her pocket as she extended her hand out to the white haired girl. She smirked as she reached out and grasped it firmly. "Then lets find that hole out of here." She said as another howling was heard, making the two look up.

"We have to go."

"Like I didn't think of that."

"Just shut up and run." Nat said, running off as the girl started to run after her, only to stop as she collapsed, the thing having hold of her ankle. She panicked, and only one name came to her. "NATSUKI!"

Natsuki stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes wide as she stared at the horned thing that towered over the white haired girl. She clutched her fists, running fast and she threw the pocket watch at his head, making him snap right at her. He leaped, his blood red eyes filled with hate as he jumped on Natsuki, trying to bite into her neck but she punched him hard in the face, throwing him against the wall. She ran over and picked up her pocket watch, seeing the glass shattered.

She shoved it back in her pocket, running over to where her friend laid and grabbed her by the wrist, forcing her up to her feet. "Come on, we got to go." She said, and the other nodded her head as they sped off, but before the beast was able to stand up. He cried out a defeated howl, before his body became slimmer, the fur covering only his chest as tattoos were present on his arms. Two horns were on his head, sharp teeth as he smiled eerily, a small glimpse of entertainment in his blood red eyes. "My, my Natsuki. Aren't you the fun one. But I think that your time shall end soon."

He said as he jumped up, leaving nothing but a pile of floating dust.


End file.
